


Re-write of A DMMD high school AU

by pepon



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepon/pseuds/pepon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically I rewrote a section of my work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so like, a year ago I had written the bones for this, so what I'll post is going to be word-for-word from the first draft. Also, it's been a while so I forgot pseudorabbit's name, aside from like, pseudorabbit.
> 
> Anyway, I haven't posted in a while so I though I'd post this. By the way, this is a draft and it's also discontinued bcs  
> 1\. I forgot where i was going with it and,  
> 2\. I have been out of the dmmd fandom for so long, I'd have to refresh myself on the story and stuff.
> 
> I decided to challenge myself to a re-write at this cringe-y part (literally what I wrote didn't make sense) and it really only took about 10 mins max so it's probs not the best~ but it's better lol. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! Esp the typos in the first draft.

**First Draft**

"P..P...P..P"

"Uhhg, shut up already," A square object flung into he swatted the air. The sound stopped, finally, but Noiz knew it was time to wake up.

"Why is it so much earlier I have to wake up now," He mumbled as he russled around his bedsheets.

It was barely lit outside and that annoyed him. He thought that if he should be forced to get up, it should at least appear to be a decent time to get up.

 

**Re-write a year later**

“P…P…P…P,”

The sound entered Noiz’s ears in intervals, disrupting his dreams. He wanted to make the high pitched noise stop. Lifting his heavy limb, he swatted around in the air until his palm collided with something. He heard a crash across the room, but the noise had stopped, and that was all that mattered.

 

Yet…he knew he had to wake up. It was, of course, his _precious_ pseudorabbit alerting him that it was time to get ready for school. How could he continue sleeping and make that _poor_ and _not-high-pitched-at-all_ cube keep alerting him. Sometimes he thought he should get a new Allmate, but he had had pseudorabbit for so long…

 

It would be somewhat tedious in the end.

 

Noiz pried open his eyes. His eyelashes were laced together and crusted over from sleep. As he looked into his room, he could see it was still dark. The sun had not risen yet, so the light emitting from it had not shone in through his window.

 

He felt that if he should have to be getting up, it should at least look like it was time to get up.


	2. Another Rewrite, about 6 months later, at 1:00 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I don't know why I decided to add on another rewrite, but why not? I might just keep doing this. (June 4th, 2016)

“P…P…P…P,”  
The sound entered Noiz’s ears in intervals, disrupting his dreams. He wanted to make the high pitched noise stop. Lifting his heavy limb, he swatted around in the air until his palm collided with something. He heard a crash across the room, but the noise had stopped, and that was all that mattered.

Yet…he knew he had to wake up. It was, of course, his precious pseudorabbit alerting him that it was time to get ready for school. How could he continue sleeping and make that poor and not-high-pitched-at-all cube keep alerting him. Sometimes he thought he should get a new Allmate, but pseudorabbit had been with him for so long…

It would be somewhat tedious in the end.

Noiz pried open his eyes. His eyelashes were woven together and cemented shut by crust. As he looked around his room, he could see it was still dark. The sun hadn’t risen yet.  
He felt that if he was being forced to get up and play the part of a responsible student, the sun should be playing its part too. Or at least be there to look the part.  
Yet, even though the sun could be absent, Noiz could not. It was the first day after all.


End file.
